dont be falling in love as shes walking away
by bigmike589
Summary: percy and annabeth get into a big fight and their both angry percy afraid hes destroyed thier relationship meets an old man at the park who gives him some good advice a percabeth oneshot


percy pov

i was fuddling with the small box inside my jacket pocket with one hand and holding a bouqet of flowers in the other waiting at centrel park for annabeth i had finnaly gotten athenas aprovel after she found out i had feel into tartarus for her daughter so she dad and hephestus help designed the ring it was a rare pearl only found at the temples of atlantis the band was a mix of silver and jade inside inside on the band was a little engraving with the words "sewead brain and wise girl forever" i finnaly spotted her walking up and she was looking angry i guess she was having a bad day she walked up to me and kissed me on the lips when we broke apart i asked "whats wrong wise girl" she had an upset look on her face and replied " its the redisigning of olympus today a stupid clumbsy cyclops some how mannaged to destroy a temple i had been trying to rebuild for months" i looked at her and said " now wise girl i know youre mad but you dont have to call them stupid " that was the wrong thing to say cause her head snapped up and she yelled "oh sure defend the cyclopes dont try and comfort me after months of work was just destroyed you know what percy im starting to regret coming here today every time something goes wrong thats a cyclopes problem you always defend them mostly because their one of youre half brothers" now it was my turn to get mad so i yelled " i dont always defend them anabeth im just saying sometimes its not their fault" she was realy getting mad she looked at me and said in an angry voice" thats the same thing kelp head youre defending them in saying they are not always at faut you know what forget this im heading back to olympus when you relise that im right ill be waiting for an apology" now i was angry so snapped back " well you can keep on waiting cause im right ill be waiting at camp for youre apology" at that she stormed off after about two minutes i got a sick feeling in my stomach did our relationship just end i didnt know isat down on a bench in the park next to an old man with a grey beard and dark blue suit after about a minute he said " trouble in paradise" i looked at him and didnt say nothing " sorry young man i couldnt help but overhear youre fight with the young lady" i started to get worried i wonder how much he heard he then replied " dont worry about any thing im an old retire from the legion" he pulled up his arm sleeve to reveal his bars of service there were fifty i couldnt see the symbol for his parent though " i got the last one twenty years ago but theres one thing i regret like you i was young and in love and like you me and my girl got into a serious fight i could have repaired our relation ship but i let my anger get the best of me son i missed my chance dont miss youres you will always fight i wil admit but atleast youll have eachother i dont have her heck i dont even know if shed even want to see me beacause of the ways we left things but im not going to sit and watch another relationship die" i looked at the old man and realised he was right i loved annabeth and i shouldnt let a fight get in our way i looked at him and said "thanks" and took off running toward the empire state building after the usual argumen with the guy at the front desk i made it to olympus i went to wear i knew annabeths headquarters for designing olympus was i thought i would find her studying blue prints but instead i found her at her work desk crying i knocked on her door and her head shot up she had tears in her eyes and then ran and hugged me while crying she said "oh percy im so sorry about what i said i was angry and youre right i was just angry but i shouldnt almost destroy our relationship over such nonsense" i hugged her back and said "its ok annabeth i came to aplogize to you and you were right i was defending the cyclopes instead of trying to cheer you up and as for our relationship" i got down on one knee andpulled out the box and opened it and asked " annabeht chase will you marry me" she just cried and shaked her head yes and kissed me after i put the ring on her finger.

old mans pov (didnt see that coming did you)

i watched as the younger version of me ran off to annabeth i then looked at my bars of service and rubbed the symbol of posiden thats when the three fates flashed in beside the bench and said " good perseus things have been set straight just as you wanted you know after the second giant war when we said we would grant you one requst we were going to say no to this but we made an execption figured you deserved an happy ending now when you return to to youre on time you will have no memory of what happened youll will have memories of what happened after today not what happedned orginaly" i just looked at them with tears in my seventyseven year old eyes and said "thank you" with that they snapped their fingers and everything dissapeared.


End file.
